jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Yamada Asaemon Kiyomaru
|Yamada Asaemon Kiyomaru}} is an unranked Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun became impatient of the first team acquiring the Elixir of Life, Kiyomaru and Isuzu were chosen to join Shugen and Jikka to be a part of the second team sent to acquire the elixir. Appearance Kiyomaru is a child with wavy hair that is brushed over to the right side of his face. He wears a dark kataginu on top of the standard attire of an Asaemon. Personality Due to his young age, Kiyomaru is very immature. While departing to Kotaku, Kiyomaru spoke rudely to one of his superiors and childishly did as he pleased, such as cutting one of the ninjas mask to prove his strength and ordered one ninja to kill themselves to prove their loyalty. Kiyomaru is also very arrogant, as he declared that he was far superior to everyone that came along on the mission and hates it when people look down on him for not having a ranking. Plot Lord Tensen Arc After being chosen to participant in the second team to retrieve the Elixir of Life, Kiyomaru and Isuzu meets with Shugen and Jikka and are informed to make preparations for the departure. While sailing off, Kiyomaru overhears Aoki having concerns about his and Isuzu's position as being unranked Asaemon. Kiyomaru becomes annoyed and rudely offers him to demonstrate his skills, causing Isuzu to ask that he behaves himself. He looks towards one of the ninjas on board and boasts about his superiority. After the ninja allowed him to do as he please to him, Kiyomaru draws his sword and slices another ninja's mask to see if the first one moved. Isuzu then draws her sword next to Kiyomaru neck and strictly demands that he behaves himself. He then looks back at Isuzu with a cold expression and tells her not to test him. Isuzu apologies to the ninja for Kiyomaru's behavior but the ninja states that he had no problems since it was their duty to follow their orders no matter what. Hearing this statement, Kiyomaru orders the ninja to kill himself to proof his loyalty. He becomes shocked to see the ninja following his orders and kills himself. He then goes to Shugen and asked if they can trust the ninjas. Shugen tells him that he views them no more than criminals and that they are more than enough to handle the mission and expresses his resolve to execute every criminal on the island so his clan members can return home. After asking the possibility of the clan members death, Kiyomaru becomes scared of an angered Shugen. The group then makes their arrival on Kotaku. After finally making landfall on the island, Kiyomaru and Isuzu watches as Shugen defeats a group of Sōshin without the use of his sword and comes to his aid to see if he is injured. Shugen assures them that as their senior he will take care of lesser matters that do not involve their purpose as executioners. This causes the two to feel delighted but Kiyomaru comments on how his smiles makes him look scary. As they continue to forward, the group stumbles upon Eizen's corpse, causing Shugen to cry in anguish. Kiyomaru and Isuzu then join Shugen in laying Eizen's dead body to rest but are shortly interrupted by a horde of Mōnshin commanded by a Dōshi. As one of the Mōnshin prepares to attack Shugen, Kiyomaru and Isuzu protects him and attack. However, one manages to slip past them and goes straight for Shugen. Shugen notices the monster and cuts its legs, reliving both Kiyomaru and Isuzu. They then watch as Shugen damages his sword and declares vengeance for Eizen's death. Palace Invasion Arc While traveling to Hōrai, the Asaemon become exhausted with the long walk and are informed by Shugen that he would use the Whistle of Mounts formerly used by the Dōshi. Kiyomaru then wonders what he was talking about. After the ninja presented evidence of Tensa and Genji's death, Shugen becomes furious and uses the whistle. Kiyomaru asks what the whistle was for and is told by Jikka that it is meant to summon the Mōnshin from their nest, much to his shock. Shugen then commands them to carry the Asaemon to Hōrai. Abilities and Powers Despite being unranked, Kiyomaru is undoubtedly skilled as he was chosen to be a part of the second team based on pure ability alone. According to Shugen, Kiyomaru has the potential of receiving the first or second rank. He was capable of defeating a group of Mōnshin, a feat Rien noted was anything but normal for a human, and keep them at bay from attacking Shugen. Swordsmanship Kiyomaru has a high level of skill in swordsmanship. Due to his small body, Kiyomaru is able to utilize spinning and rotating attacks at an incredible speed that is able to take down a Mōnshin. As an Asaemon, Kiyomaru is capable of decapitating his victims with a single cut of his sword. Weapons As an executioner, Kiyomaru carries his own katana. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asaemon